darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 42
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logss Category:Slipstream’s Logs 4/17/2012 05:30 PM 3.3.0 Camp Grounds Ramjet stands near the edge of the Autobot encampment, his arms crossed his chest. It appears that he should be patrolling the trade routes, but instead is standing there with his arms across his chest shaking his heads. "These cowards ask for our help, but refuse to join the Empire ... can't they see that their beliefs make all of Cybertron weak." Slipstream walks up and taps you on the shoulder, "Hey there, up for some 'trade' with the Bots?" she asks. Ramjet turns his shoulders towards Slipstream, and as he eyes see Slipstream, a broad smile forms on his face. "That sounds like fun, ma'am ... " Slipstream nods, "Good. Just remember no fighting." she cautions, "We need that energon for the Emperor's plan." Ramjet nods his head. "Fights don't always break out when I talk to others, it just seems that way." He gives her a wink as he motions for her to lead on. Ramjet takes the typical flanking position, trying to look unthreatening as possible. Slipstream favors you with a smile as she moves toward the encampment. You'll note she's not in possession of her lance or lariat, in order to look less of a threat. Ramjet optics flutter with the smile as he continues to walk. He leans in towards Slipstream. "You seem to be without ... " He attempts to think of a clever word, but fails. "Seem to be without your instruments ... " Slipstream's wings flick, "It's a truce Ramjet. They cannot attack me anymore than I can attack them. Why tempt fate?" Ramjet continues to lean in and whisper. "Because they flatter your frame?" His voice is light and borders on teasing. Slipstream gives you an elbow nudge as they draw near the camp where a few Bots are standing around a load of energon. "The Empire appreciates your assistance in saving Cybertron." she notes toward them. Ramjet rubs his side where the elbow nudges him, he lets out a chuckle as he straights back up and puts on his 'Ramjet: Serious Mech' face. He tilts his head in thanks as Slipstream verbalizes the thanks. A very, very, very thin smile forms on his face. The Bots size up the femme first, then the mech. The highest ranked among them is the one that speaks, "Just take it and make good use of it." Slipstream smiles, "Of course." a glance toward Ramjet, "Load up soldier, no overloading this time." Ramjet crisply salutes. "Aye Commander Slipstream, ma'am." The boots of his thrusters tap softly as he straighten ups. He crisply lowers his hand and strides purposely over towards the Energon and begins to load up the Energon. He lets out a grunt as it appears he might be overloading again. Slipstream moves to load up as well. The Bot watch on in silence. "Next time we bring more warriors to carry the load. We may need to make a few trips." Ramjet grunts as he nods. "Aye, where is Echo and Shadowstar when you need them." He pauses before adding. "Ma'am." He straighten ups. "Ready to leave Commander!" Slipstream hms, "I believe they may be on another mission Ramjet." then a nod, "Same here." she smiles at him then offers a nod to the Bots, "We shall be back for the rest." Ramjet lets out a grunt as he nods towards Slipstream. "Of Course!" He then launches towards the Sky, he tight beams back to Slipstream. "Race ya!" He of course takes a sizable head start before the radio. Slipstream shakes her head a bit as she follows after him. "I think we both know who'd win." she notes, "So why embarrass yourself?" Ramjet lets out a cackle. "That confident?" He lets out a cackle as he pushes faster and faster into the sky. "I think you are scared ... to lose!" Slipstream snorts softly, increasing her speed. "I am not scared to lose. Just it isn't practical to race on purpose. Though I suppose speed is of the essence so I'll allow it." Ramjet laughs as he continues to burn towards Polyhex. "True ... I'm surprised the Bots just gave this up ... felt so weird." He continues to push his thruster to the limits. Slipstream notes, "They don't have a choice. Cybertron is in peril if they don't give us what we need for our part of the plan." Ramjet emits. "Yeah, I guess you are right ... I just expected a fight ... " He continues to fly, he seems to be slowing down as he tires. "Or at least words ... " Slipstream notices the slowing down, so she pulls ahead as Polyhex looms up ahead, "They probably got told to be nice to us." Ramjet emits. "Yeah ... you're right of course ... " He continues to slow down as Slipstream edges passed him. "Ehhhh, looks like you are going to win again, Ma'am ... I am going to have to teach you cards for sure." He laughs. "Just so I can win at something, and cheat without you knowing it." He adds with a chuckle. Slipstream chuckles at that, "You'd cheat? Tsk. What sort of mech are you?" she teases softly as she comes in to land at the airstrip. Ramjet lands a few moments behind Slipstream as his feet land with a thud, he moves towards unloading his energon. "Yeah, I know ... " He smiles, "We'll put that in my pluses category. Willing to go the extra distance for victory ... " He laughs. Slipstream smirks a bit, heading over to the duty officer to report that they are delivering a load of energon from the Autobots. She rejoins you in awhile to do her unload, "I wonder if that going the distance extends to yours truly." Ramjet optics flicker as he sizes up Slipstream. "Hrrrmmmm ... " He mock ponders for a moment as he finished his unloading. "For you ... I'd walk through the gates of Charr and march into the maw of the Chaos Bringer ... " Slipstream's wings raise and flex back, "But then I wouldn't get to be with you silly mech." she notes, "But I thank you for the sentiment." Ramjet tilts his head as he pokes at Slipstream. "What, you don't think I would survive that? I'm hurt ... " He then throws up his hands as if he was offended. Slipstream snatches at the poking finger and pulls you toward her, "Oh I didn't say that." she remarks, then plants a kiss on your cheek, "Now come, we have another load to pick up. This time you will not overload yourself, clear?" Ramjet nods his head as optics flicker off then back on after the kiss. "Fair enough ... " He shrugs slightly. "I'll try! Race ya back? Double or nothing?" Slipstream laughs, "Oh all right. You are on." she heads for the airstrip and blasts off into the sky! Ramjet takes off after Slipstream as he lets out a laugh! He continues to roar into the sky. "And I thought this cycle was going to be dull!" Slipstream slows up just enough to taunt you, then blasts ahead again. "Catch me if you can!" she challenges. Ramjet emits a roaring cackle as Slipstream taunts him. "Oh I'll catch you ... " He ponders his option as he speeds up towards Slipstream. Slipstream laughs as she weaves back and forth in front of you, "No you won't." she taunts. Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls his power against Slipstream's power. Ramjet's roll fails! Ramjet attempts to reach Slipstream, but he fails to reach her as he slows back down. "Gah! You're fast!!!" He ponders. "Or you cheated ... " He says jokingly. Slipstream dodges off to the right, then the left, "I don't cheat." she remarks, then dives down toward the underground. Ramjet lets out a laugh. "Noted, Commander ... .You just use all of your *talents* to the fullest ... " Slipstream remarks, "Oh I haven't even begun to use them on you." Ramjet optics flicker. "I, uh, I uh ... see ... " He then face palms, hoping Slipstream doesn't notice. He whispers to himself. "Smooth Ramjet, smooth ... " Slipstream giggles softly as she lands, "Come, let us not keep the Bots waiting too long." Ramjet optics dart towards Slipstream as he gives her a soft smile. "Yeah ... " He follows behind Slipstream, the smile still on his face. Slipstream walks quickly toward the awaiting Bots, "Thank you for waiting so patiently, we should be able to get the rest of this loaded up." Ramjet still wears his smile as he loads up with Energon. "Yeah, should only be a moment ... " He shakes his head to chase off the pleasant thoughts so he can focus on his work. Slipstream loads herself up as well to nearly overloaded then turns to Ramjet. "Good work. This will look good on report." she notes to him. Ramjet nods towards Slipstream. "Yes ma'am. Anything for the Empire ... " He notes he has the lighter load and takes off into the sky. He then tight beams back. "Double or Nothing the Double or nothing?" Slipstream smirks at that, "You are so on soldier." she laughs then heads on up, though a bit slower than before due to how much she loaded up inside her. Ramjet lets out a cackle as he continues to fly off towards Polyhex. "Now you know my secret plan, wear you down ... " Slipstream remarks, "Planning on doing something about that humm?" Ramjet emits. "You mean I have to come up with something other than that?" He laughs. "You are a tough task master this cycle, Ma'am ... " Slipstream moves in close to murmur, "Oh I can be tougher if that's what you want." Ramjet flies even closer to Slipstream, forgetting all about the race. "Oh, I think I would like that ... but do you think you're up for the task?" He smiles at her. "I was just thinking ... with this heavy load, your joints might need some lubing and the kinks worked out of your armor ... " Slipstream thinks this over for awhile as we fly towards Polyhex, then she inclines her head, "I would like that, soldier." she remarks, "But after we deliver this load and I write up a report about it." Ramjet chuckles as he leans ahead of Slipstream. "Business before play." He favors her with a smile. Slipstream nods, "Exactly." Ramjet optics flash as he comes in towards Polyhex. He then radios air controller for clearance. "You are a powerful Warrior." He adds firmly, before flying full blast towards the Hanger! Slipstream allows you to lead the way in this time, which means she'll lose the bet but she doesn't mind. Cannot win every time. "So are you." Ramjet lands on the hanger and looks at Slipstream and nods. He then begins unloading the Energon. "Thank you, ma'am ... " He glances over towards her and shakes his head, realizing she let him win. He continues to unload as he whispers to himself. "She is amazing ... " Slipstream reports in to the duty officer about the last load then joins you in unloading. "We make a good team." she remarks with a smile. Ramjet looks at Slipstream as he nears completion of the unloading efforts. He nods at her. "That we do, that we do." He smiles inwardly."You lead, I smash things." Slipstream inclines her head, "Indeed." she replies, taking a bit longer to unload. Ramjet finishes and moves over towards Slipstream as he begins to help her finish. "Teamwork." He says confidently. Slipstream's wings flex back as you draw close. "I can unload myself just fine ... " she notes. Ramjet shrugs. "Sure, of course you can ... " He offers her a smile as he whispers, "But the sooner we finish here, the sooner I can polish out these knicks in your armor ... " He lightly traces a finger across her wing. Slipstream shivers to the touch and finishes up, "You just want to get your hands on me." she accuses softly with a smirk. Ramjet throws his hands up. "Ma'am, I am offended that you think my motives are not pure ... " He hands his head. "I see my Commander in distress and like a good Decepticon, I offer to help ... "He slides his other hand lightly across the upper seam of her wing. "But if my help isn't necessary ... " He says the last part as a whisper into her audio receptors. Slipstream murmurs softly in askance, "Oh they were pure hm? Your fingers are still upon me." she notes, she steps close and whispers, "If you want to do that polishing, you'll have to allow me to head to the barracks." Ramjet nods his head as he smiles towards her. "Pure, like when a transformer is first activated ... " He nods. "Lead on!" Slipstream does just that, leading the way to the barracks. Ramjet follows behind Slipstream, walking with a purpose. Slipstream leads the way all the way to her berth in the cubicle that is hers. She finds some polish she keeps for herself and offers it to you. "Make sure you make me sparkle." she notes, "Soldier." Ramjet takes the polish and studies the jar for a moment. He lets out a rumble as he laughs. "Aye Commander!" He motions towards the bed in the berth. "Lie down, face first." He nods. "I will endeavor to make you sparkle more than you already do ... This will be the hardest thing I have ever done ... " Slipstream smirks as she takes her position on the berth, face down. Ramjet slides over towards Slipstream as he climbs on top of her. He sets the charr in the small of her back. He slides some of the polish on his fingers as he begins to work it on her left wing first. "Hmmmmmm" He then begins to hum softly as he continues to work. Slipstream turns her head slightly in order to keep an optic on you as she relaxes and enjoys the attention. "Mmm that's nice." Ramjet pauses as he slides his hand towards her jaw. "No peaking ... "He gently tries to move her head back. He then goes back to the wing as he focuses on the very tip of her wing. He pauses as he pulls out a sharpener and a rag. He then begins to work on the edge, attempting to make it razor sharp and sparkle. "I think you'll like this ... Ma'am." His words are soft. Slipstream aws softly, then places her head back in line with the rest of her body. She hmms softly to your words as you work on the armor, shivering slightly as the sensations from the sharpening. Ramjet chuckles slightly as he continues to work on the left wing. He continues to work the bottom of the wing, sharpening it. He then runs his finger along the bottom edge. He smiles as the edge slices the very tip of his finger. He sucks wipes the energon off his finger. "Nice ... " He then shifts his weight as he works on the other wing. First, he applies the polish to the large portion of the wing. As he reaches towards the edge, he places his mouth near her audio receptors. "This way you are always, armed ... and a part me will always travel with you." Slipstream hears the sound of you sucking upon your cut and feels you shift your weight, she hums softly and replies, "Clever mech." Ramjet continues to whisper in her audio receptors. "My most redeeming feature ... " He then lifts up as he works the edge of her right wing. He starts humming again as he continues to create the edge on her wing. Slipstream powers down her optics as she focused upon the sensation of your polishing and sharpening as well as your weight and warmth upon her. "Going to do my front too?" she asks curiously. Ramjet lets out a chuckle. "Patience ... the Empire wasn't built in a cycle." He says lightly. He runs the same finger on his other hand along her wing, knicking his finger. He sucks the energon again. "Good, these have tasted energon and hold their edge. You were well built." He then proceeds to sleigh down as he polishes the small of her back, and the upper portion of her thighs. Slipstream mms softly to that, "Glad you approve of my build Ramjet." wings flexing slightly now that you are done with them. Ramjet rotates his body so that he now faces Slipstream's leg thrusters. His hands glide around her legs. He leans over and blows on the back of her calf as he polishes. "Hey, I see a good lookin' Conehead in your armor." He laughs as he continues to polish her legs, his breath touching them at random. Slipstream feels the shift of weight as you move to do her lower legs. She chuckles softly at your comment, "Oh? Is he white?" she asks cheekily. Ramjet leans closer into her calves as he studies them. "Hmmmm ... .Yeah. White for sure, looks crafty ... I'd be cautious if I was you." He then slides off, as he polishes her foot thrusters, both the outside and the inside! Slipstream hmms softly, "Ah yes, I know that particular fellow. May just be a threat to your place at my side." she teases. Ramjet lets out a laugh as he finishes the inside rims of her leg thrusters. "Hmmm ... good, I enjoy a challenge." He then steps backwards as he studies her backside. His right hand perches around his mouth as he studies her. He leans in a lightly touches a spot in the middle of her back and comes back with the polish jar. He studies her again. He continues to study her, when suddenly, he playful taps her with the polish rag. "Now, let's take a look at that front side of yours ... " Slipstream stays put as you examine her for any flaws or spots you may have missed. She gets up and smiles at you, "You got it, soldier." she notes, now laying down on her back. Ramjet watches her as she gracefully gets up and places herself back on the bunk. His optics burn brighter as he studies the front of her armor. He leans in and traces a finger from the tip of her shoulder all the way down her side, moving further and further down her leg and boot. "Hmmmm ... this is in worse shape than I thought. It might take me a while ... ." His voice trails off as his optics turn towards her. Slipstream looks at you with slightly dimmed optics and smiles, "Oh? Well then best to get cracking then." she remarks, making a lazy gesture with her hand, "I trust you to be.. thorough." Ramjet bows his head. "As you wish, Ma'am ... " He then proceeds to start with tips of her feet, softly his hands work around each armored foot as he takes special care at each of the corners of her feet. "So tell me about this cone head I should be worried about ... is he stronger than me?" Slipstream hmms thoughtfully, "NO I would think he's about the same." Ramjet nods his head slightly. "I see ... ." He then reaches over towards her Right leg, lifting it up so that he can place it on his left shoulder, slowly he begins working the polish over her shins, calves, and thighs on her right leg. His optics glued towards her hip. "Is he smarter than me?" He asks nonchalantly. Slipstream doesn't fight the movement, allowing you full control. She mms softly to your touch, "Mmm no." Ramjet nods his head as he finishes the right leg. Gently he sets it down, he then softly runs the rag around her right knee, one last time. He lifts up her left leg and places it on his shoulder. He begins polishing the entire leg, in long sweeping strokes, periodically pouring more polish on her leg and rubbing it in with his fingers. "Is he a better fighter?" Slipstream chuckles softly, "I'm going to keep saying no Ramjet, so try another tactic." Ramjet smiles at her. "Hmmmm ... " He takes the rag and rubs it all up and down her leg, making sure that is sparkles even in the faintest light. He then takes the leg off his shoulder and places it back on the bunk. He slides down closer towards her head. He then takes a step forwards, his belt armor brushing against Slipstream as he leans over her entire frame, so that he can polish her far arm. His chest vents turn on, blowing faintly warm air on her chest. "Tell me about the house in the mountains, the one we will share after the war." His chest brushes against her as he polishes each finger on her far hand. Slipstream watches your every move, smirking a bit as you so casually brush against her. "Ah the manor you mean? It will be a large place, perhaps three stories. Plenty of room. We could get some servants to maintain the place. It would be high on the mountain, facing toward the sunrise." Ramjet nods his head as he continues to polish her arm, moving towards the shoulder. "Interesting ... " He then slowly pulls back as he begins to polish the location where her lariat would be. "Would we have a training room, in the basement?" He continues to polish her armor as a grin forms across his face. Slipstream nods, "Of course. We would also have a large berthing room and a good sized wash rack plus a soaking oil tub." Ramjet lets out a chuckle. "A soaking oil tub ... never been in one of those ... " He moves towards the arm closest to him. He lifts it up to study it. Lifting up a leg which he braces against the bunk he gently sets the arm down across his thigh. He starts with her hand and works his way up her arm. "Hmmmm ... this arm is delicate ... yet deadly." Slipstream remarks, "It is a interesting experience from what I've been told. The oil is warmed enough that it's fluid and can soak into your joints." she smiles up at you, raising a leg to brush the side of her lower leg against your raised one. "Flatterer." Ramjet optics blink as he didn't expect her leg to touch his, he almost loses his balance, but manages to steady himself as he clutches her arm. Regaining his composure, Ramjet smiles at her. "You call me a cheat, you call me a Flatterer ... I'm not sure my honor can take much more damage." He favors her with a smile as he sets her arm off to the side. Continuing the lift his upper leg on the bunk, Ramjet smiles. "You are a cyber-minx ... " Finally his leg rests along her side as he hoists himself gracefully up and places his other leg on her other side. Now straddling her, Ramjet smiles. "Your cockpit will need a lot of attention. Slipstream regards you with an amused expression, "So sensitive." is murmured, smirking up at you as you straddle her. "Hmm yes, you do that." she tells you, "Get your hands on me like I know you want." Ramjet takes he polish rag and playfully taps hit against her nose. "I know you did that on purpose ... " He laughs slightly as he slowly massages the polish into her far side, as he moves upwards, he lowers his chest, so that his lips are mere millimeters from her chest vents. He then kisses the vent. "Yes, Ma'am." Slipstream reaches up to stroke your cone as you lean close, "Good mech." she practically purrs, her vents opening as her fans kick on. Ramjet lets out a sigh as her hands work on her cone, he continues to stay close, his mouth dotting her frame as he makes his way towards her neck. He turns on his own chest vents, but reverses the flow, absorbing her heat. He pauses for a moment, before he starts kissing her neck, slowly he tries to place his arms under her back, so that he can hold her and lay flatter against her chest. Slipstream mms as you kiss your way up, sighing in an ex vent as she arches slightly so you can get your arms under her. "How's it feel with me under you ... at your mercy?" she inquires, optics brightening. Ramjet continues to ravish her neck. "Intoxicating ... " He then moves towards her chin as he caress her chin with his lips. "I..love you." He whispers, before he moves his lips to hers, pulling her closer to him. Slipstream smiles to those words and meets your lips, allowing you to pull her against you as she rubs at your cone with her hands. A leg moves to rub against one of yours. Ramjet continues his tight embrace as he pushes his chest armor against her, his mouth opening as he tongue slides into hers. He slides one of his legs between your two legs, gently rubbing it against her. Heat radiates off his frame, his hands clutching her shoulders digging in! Slipstream moans into the kiss, mouth opening so her tongue can join yours. She shivers as you rub and press into her, making her warmer, vent out quicker as her pump races. Her fingers flex into your cone as passion takes hold. Ramjet fingers start to dig into your shoulders as he lets loose a gasp, as his own fuel pump beats in rhythm with yours he starts to pull you up, freeing one hand to act as a brace. Slipstream shifts her body under you, both legs brushing against yours.. even going as far as her knees brushing against your hips. She presses into the rubs, pulling herself as tightly as she can. She moans again into the kiss. Optics all but dark. Ramjet gets locked in and continues with his passionate embrace, his optics completely black, he reaches backwards with one hand, in order to stroke your leg, his fingers still slick from the polish. Slipstream slides her hands down the cone to where it meets your torso, she brings her legs up again, body flush against you as she clamps down on either side of your hips. Her form humming with heat and passion. Ramjet slides further in her embrace as his systems weaken. He press his chest deeper into her, his cockpit rubbing against hers ... he slides his other hand under her head, holding it softly while his other hand grabs her hip, gripping it with all of his strength. Slipstream breaks the kiss for a few moments, exventing a soft, "Love you." into your audio. She holds onto you as she grinds herself against you, surely the paint exchange will be something to explain later. Ramjet as Slipstream breaks the kiss, he slides his head to the side of hers, her words filling his audio receptors. "The sweetest words in our language ... " He whispers to her as he starts grinding back. He lets out a sigh into her audio receptors. "I will have to polish you again ... my work is never done." He says softly, his words heavy with passion.